This invention relates generally to a nozzle for discharging fluid, and more particularly to a nozzle with ions implanted therein to increase the useful lifetime of the nozzle.
It is well known to construct nozzles in water jet cutters from jewels. These jewels have a tendency to fail at certain times because of imperfections in the structure of the jewel; or exhibit premature damage to the jewel's surfaces as a result of the working fluid/slurry.
Implantation of certain ions to enhance properties of the material surfaces to increase wear resistance is known with regard to materials such as metals, ceramics, composites and plastics. However, ion implantation in jewels and in particular to nozzles made of such jewels used in waterjet cutting is not known.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present waterjet cutters. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.